1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw-fastening type multi-terminal connector for making electrical connections comprising connector housings respectively having a plurality of female and male connectors therein, which prevents warping of the connector housing when the connector is tightened by screw, thereby improving the reliability of terminal connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional screw-fastening type connectors have the following construction. As shown in FIG. 2, one of the mating synthetic resin connector housings 1' is formed with a plurality of longitudinally and laterally arranged terminal cavities 10. A nut 6' is rigidly installed in the interior of the connector housing 1' at the center. The other connector housing 2' has a bolt 3' rotatably mounted in the central portion thereof. The bolt 3' is screwed into the nut 6' for secure connection between the male terminals 12 in the connector housing 2' and the corresponding female terminals 11 in the connector housing 1'. Tightening of the bolt also prevents undesired disconnection between the mating connectors.
In such a conventional connector construction, the terminal insertion force applied between the male and female terminals 12, 11 during jointing is constant over the entire longitudinal length of the connector housings. Hence, the bending moment progressively increases from the center of the junction 13 toward the longitudinal ends in the direction of arrows E in FIG. 3. Therefore, the connector housing 1' is warped in a direction opposite to the terminal insertion direction, with the result that the male and female terminals 12, 11 near the longitudinal ends inclinedly engage with each other. This inclined engagement may result in unsmooth terminal insertion and faulty electrical connection.